Friends With Benifits
by kakashi hatake the 6th hokage
Summary: Its the day of Obitos death and Kakashi and Anko spent the night together as friends with benifts but kakashi wants more but dosen't know how she will take it
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or and other characters from Naruto in later chapters there will be some fun XD

"Damn her"

Kakashi looks at him self in the mirror and sees the damage that Anko had bestowed upon him just 10 minutes ago. The reason why he even had the chance to get this look at himself is because this was the day when his best friend obito died all those years ago, and he wanted to at least get some sleep.

"I'm cold now that her warmth is gone."

He always was cold except when she was there with him. He really shouldn't be thinking these type of things they weren't dating or anything. They were just friends with benefits. That's not what he wanted them to be but all he could afford. He would much rather lose a friend than a lover.

"Well better look presentable to the outside world."

He got dressed with the most unusual clothes for him a suit and his mask was not part of an undershirt it was just a mask today. The only reason why he wore it today was just habit. On the way there, he saw Gai. Although he was annoying, he was there when he needed him the most.

"Hello Kakashi San"

"Hi Gai. Is its that time of year for us both."

"That it is, my esteemed rival."

"Well, I guess I should go my path and you go yours. Gai sensei."

Gai never understood why Kakashi sometimes called him that. It made him wish they were together but Kakashi was strictly strait; but he keeps trying because he really cared for the Jonin.

"Tell the Fourth hi for me, ok? I miss him."

"I will."

Kakashi hated this time of the year. It brought back the pain that he kept trying to hide from the world and that damn Guy always brings back the pain of the Fourth. Today Kakashi was just going to revisit the pain for Obito and now he has to visit his Sensei. This is going to be bad.

Kakashi knelt by Obitos grave and talked to him.

"Well it's been another year with out you. You won't believe what has happened this year. The Third died saving the village duh (laughs at his stupid joke to himself). I failed your clan again; Saskue left the village, and is currently being trained to be Orochimarus vessel because his body is growing old and …. Why am I trying to explain this to you? You don't care your just happy to see me right?" (laughs again and starts to think he's insane)

After a couple of hours of talking to Obito and catching him up on the recent history, he says his goodbye a little short because this is the third time Gai has walked by and at his current state Kakashi wouldn't want the Jonin to see him and show him the caring that Gai does all the time. He doesn't need anyone's pity.

"Well doesn't he just follow me every where? I guess I'll just have to go to Sensei. Bye Obito and like every year i'll try and get to you before next year. Bye best friend"

Kakashi always hates saying goodbye. It brings back bad memories. A lot of things for Kakashi bring back bad memories, like soon it will be his fathers death date and he'll have to visit the man that died because he failed a mission in his eyes.

Kakashi walks through the graves and thinks about the one thing he thought he wouldn't. At least not today. He was thinking about Anko.

Please review im new at this so i hope you all like this.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or any people in it.

As Kakashi walked throw the paths of graves he thought about all of the people he had killed and enjoyed

"They should make a cemetery called "Kakashi's Doing" or something"

Kakashi normal thought stuff like that when he come to Konohas cemetery but today he had a slightly different person on his mind.

"Why do I keep thinking about how her body fits to mine and the way her body becomes shiny when its wet."

Kakashi looks done and notices his pants are tighter than before.

"Damn Sensei is going to be pist when he finds out *sighs*… why do I have to be the only one left from the old seventh."

When he goes to the cemetery he always acts like this and talks like the people he's there for are alive to every one else it may look and sound weird but it was the way that he dealt with the lose of his friends.

"Oh well I'm all that's left and its time to see Sensei."

As Kakashi walked down his fantasy in his head got steamer and steamer he was almost moaning out louad when he realized he was at The Fourth Hokages grave.

Kakashi look around nervously

"I'm sorry you and to see that sensei , I guess I don't need this anymore."

As Kakashi took off his mask. He look around making sure no one saw him.

"You never did like this thing so I wont wear it. Sensei I have a problem its with this girl no she's a woman her name is Anko and we're "friends" but I want to be more, but I don't want to lose her and I don't even know if she likes me as more than just what we are for once in my life i don't know what to do, I wish you were here you would know what to do.

As kakashi stood there he thought about what he was going to do tonight and he decided to get hammard after he left.

"What was that Sensei sorry I was zoning out, Naruto is fine he has been trained by Jiraiya he has even learned the rasengan can you believe it and from what I heard he learned it in under a month hes one tough kid. How's Rin, I hope she well tell her I miss her , I would go to her grave to day but its getting late and its not her time.

It starts to rain and Kakashi looks up and smiles weakly he loved the rain. It washes away all of the pain. Maybe that's why he asks to go on lots of missions to the water countries and villages.

Kakashi talks to his former sensei for what seems like days to Kakashi. All the time he didn't notice the shadowy figure stalking him in the bushes.

Sorry about not uploading it sooner i just havent had the time please review


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING this chapter has very naughty stuff in it. If you do not like that type of stuff do not read you have been warned.

"Oww shit when did this bush get there"

Anko sees Kakashi talking to the Fourth Hokages grave.

"Her name is Anko."

That got Ankos attention right away.

"Does he really mean all of that, well why would he lie to a grave? But could he really mean all of that it was his idea just to be friends with benefits."

Kakashi leaves the cemetery to go do what he had decided earlier. Get drunk off his ass. Kakashi arrives right when his friend Kikachi arrived.

"Hey Kikachi how is Sakura."

"She's good we spent the entire night together hehehe"

Kakashi hit Kikachi in the stomach

"W… what was that for (huffing and puffing trying to get breath back)"

"I thought you were a Jonin I thought you could dodge attacks like that.(turns to the bar keeper) . I'll take a triple shot of vodka and keep them coming."

"And who is paying for this (looks from Kakashi to Kikachi)"

"I will, Kikachi you owe me"

A couple of hours Kikachi is talking about how great having a girlfriend is. Kakashi liked Kikachi but when he got to drinking he got really talkative. It really made him sad and depressed because he wants Anko to love him like he loved her.

"Yea like that well ever happen. I'm going home."

As Kakashi starts to get up he finds that his lips have made contact with another pair of lips and his face was being caressed but the person in question. Kakashi looks up and sees the person attached to his lips. Kakashi is surprised, that's hard to do considering everything. The person is Anko.

"(out of breath) Did you miss me or something."

"Lets go to my place."

As Kakashi and Anko walked down the road to her house the wind kicked up sending Goosebumps all along Anko's body . Kakashi swallowed hard trying not to get aroused this quickly, but his fantasy from earlier came back and he had a huge urge just to rip off the other Anbu's clothes and to do her right then and there. Kakashi made a fist and dug his nail into his skin to stop the urge. He wanted to reach out and hold her ahnd it was one of the many things they couldn't do in public.

"You can hold my hand if you want I know how you have wanted to."

Kakashi was surprised did she just read his mind? When he looked down he noticed his hand was right next to hers in an obvious here I am wanting your hand type of way.

(God I'm such a dork how did I end up with her being my friend with benifts.)

Kakashi never knew were Anko lived she kept that a secret from him and he hadn't pressed it, the only reason why they went to his apartment was because everyone new were the copy cat nin lived. It is so annoying being famous.

When they had walked through the door Anko had pulled Kakashi on to her and was kissing his neck. He picked her up and slammed her into the wall causing her to lose her breath . She wraped her legs around his legs.

(breathing heavily) ca…can I take off your mask?

(I was hoping she would ask)

Kaksahi as a reply started to unbutton her coat. Anko lowered her mask and stared for a minute.

"What?"

"God your gorgeous."

Kakashi in reply bit her shoulder causing her to groan in pleasure . She moved her hands down to his member and started to rub it. Kakashi moaned and through her coat on the floor and started to rip her fish net off.

"Yes… yes."

Kakashi through her skirt on the floor and started to finger her using one finger at first to tease her. She moaned louder and used her hand to guide his harder into. He inserted a second finger into her. She moaned even louder.

"You really wanted this your all wet already."

Anko bit his neck and Kakashi stopped talking and trusted his wet fingers into her even harder and faster until right be for she came. He trusted three of his fingers into her and then she came all over his fingers. She screamed his name. Anko undid his pants and slid them off of him. He started to thrust into her. Slowly at first getting her ready to receive him in full. Anko contracted her legs tighter around Kakashi.

"HARDER… HARDER KAKASHI."

Kakashi trusted deep inside of her and harder than before. She moaned and arched her back. Kakashi threw her on to the couch in her front room. He lifted her legs on to his shoulders and trusted into her so hard it caused a smack each time. She through her head back and moaned and grasped his hair in her fist. Kakashi's hands moved up her body to her boobs. He squeezed them. With one last hard thrust he came inside of here.

"(panting) That was great."

"(panting) Yes it was."

Kakashi looked into her brown eyes and said what came to his mind first.

"I love you."

Anko knew he did she over heard him at the cemetery and she loved him. Anko kissed him.

Please review and i hoped you enjoyed it htere will be more.


	4. Chapter 4

*I do not own naruto or any charcters, WARNING BDSM, AND VAMPIRE SEX*

Kakashi picked Anko up and walked her over to her bed. Anko gets really tired after her orgasm. Kakashi learned very quickly to put her on her bed. Normally he would put her on his bed but sense they are at her house he walk to her bed room with her in his arms. Anko never realized how well developed his arms were, she knew they were nice but not that nice. As she started to drool she looked up at him.

"Kakashi wait I have to say something before you…."

To late. Kakashi opened her door and instantly noticed what she was talking about. The strapes on her bed. He smiled he loved a girl that was into kinky stuff. Not only the straps but the seer size of her bed it had to be at least a California King. His own bed was just a queen.

"Hehehehe well this could get interesting for you Anko."

Anko wasn't quite sure what he meant by that his facile expressions were so new to her. Kakashi put her on her bed and tided her arms and legs in the strapes.

"I'll try and not enjoy this to much."

Kakashi smiled an extremely evil smile that made Anko shredder in fear to what he was going to do to her.

Kakashi wasted no more time and started to tease the hell out of her body. He started with gentle touching her erotic nipples. There hardness getting harder and hard with each touch until Anko was moaning out in pleasure. Once she was moaning he stopped and moved on to the next one. This time caressing it with his tongue. His tongue slowly making circles around her nipples causing her to moan. Then as she is moaning he blind folded her and started to slightly enter her with his finger.

"Kakashi more please more enter me please"

Kakashi entered her more but did it slower than before.

"Beg if you want more" He whispered into her ear

"KAKASHI MORE PLEASE MORE"

"You can do better than that" He started to enter her more and slightly faster.

"Kakashi mmoore please mm..more"

Kakashi starts to finger her and his finger search for that spot and Ankos constant moaning didn't help him search or kept control. This was the part that Kakashi's will drained. The moaning turned him on so much he has to kept his full control not to shove his finger all the way into her, it would defeat the purpose of teasing her.

"Oh god Kakashi yes."

Kakashi new he had hit the good spot and kept hitting that spot over and over again right until she came then stopped. Then he waited until she wasn't close any more and started again and stopped right as she was going to cum. He did this over and over again until she screamed for him to enter him.

"Kakashi please I'M BEGING YOU DO ME NOW"

And that is when Kakashi will breaks and he slow started to thrust into her.

"Y..yes oh g…god yes K..Kakashi"

"So what do you want harder or faster"

"B..Both K…Kakashi"

Kakashi trusted faster and harder into her until they both came.

Now it was time for Kakashi to make his move and try something on her. He moved up to her neck and started to kiss it and then he bites down. Anko moans and gasps in pleasure and pain. The bite starts to bleed and Kakashi starts to drink it.

Anko: Y…Yes oh god Yes Kakashi.

He countined to bite her all the way down her body. Once he was down he untied her and they laid down next to each other and they fell asleep.

*Please review*


	5. Chapter 5

*i do not own naruto or any other character*

Anko awoke to the warmness of her bed….that was odd she never felt warm in her bed, only in kakas…where the hell was that white haired dog.

"Oi kakashi what's with not wakening me up?"

No reply, she didn't know why. She got up and stretched, the mirror in her room at shoulder height, she shuddered.

"I hate that damned mirror, why did I fucking put it there" she got up and knocked it down making it crash and break. "Ah hell, there I go breaking shit, god damn it, where's kakashi when you need him?" She sighed, and found a note in kakashi's perfect cursive, its not the type that just looks pretty and you cant tell what is written but it looks pretty and you can read it.

"dear anko, I'm sorry about not waking you, but you rarely get any sleep as it is. I had to leave I'm on a mission…long term with the sand. We knew this would happen as soon as the third was murdered. The sand with out a kazekage yet needs stability, being one of the most famous, unfortunately, ninjas in the village I've been selected to help stabilizes the country. I asked if you could teach my squad until they can find a teacher ready for the challenges of my squad, I'm not saying your not but naruto needs someone who can control the fox demon, which I can barely do. I know how much you want to teach, this will be a great start for you. I hope it helps I really do and I'm terrible sorry about this if I could change this I would you know I would. Love always kakashi" anko dropped the piece of paper.

"T…this is a sick joke k…kakashi" she didn't believe he was joking but it made things easy to believe it. She stumbled into the next room, the smell of him still lingering in the air, the smell causing the tears. They came in gallons, she collapses to the ground. "How could you leave y…you asshole!" she whispered his reply to him. "I..I love you too." she got up and swore not to cry anymore today. She wipes the tears and looks at herself in the mirror. "hell of a good thing I hadn't put make up on yet." She walked to her bath room, the smell of him still lingering, she wondered why doesn't any other smell linger, just his.

Anko after another hour made it out of the house. She just wondered around until she eventually made it to the mission room in the back room of the fire ball bar. Clique she knows but it works and anyone who's in there is to drunk to relies a huge amount of anbu moving in and out. She sighed as kakashi's name was cleared from the list. This always happened when an anbu went on a long term mission, they are basically considered dead. Although kakashi has been through the most S rank missions out of an anbu of all time, the rumor floating around the mission room is that he is trying to make up for a mission he failed back when he was still In squad 7. His father having committed suicide because of the failure, she hated that rumor she liked to picture that if kakashi's father knew how good of a person and what he had accomplished that maybe he wouldn't have hung himself. Why was she thinking about all of this, god she hated how much her mind wondered.

"Oi, anko…anko, HEY ANKO!"

She looked up and saw that kurenia was staring her in the face flagging her down.

"Anko about time, your late for our lunch date."

"Lunch date?"

"Yeah rember is Monday we always have our lunch date on Monday and its nearly 4 o clock silly."

"Oh…oh my it is 4 I'm so sorry, I had a big shock today."

"A big shock? Anko this isn't like you, what happened…why have you been crying?"

"Hush would you, people will here you, god damn kurenia you worry to much."

Anko looked at her mission report "Ahh fuck I have to go and train kakashi's squad, im sorry hun but I have to run" she gave kureina a quick kiss on the cheek and then ran off.

*I'm terrible sorry that this took nearly a year, I'm horrible i know. i hope you enjoy and i promise to update as soon as possible please review, I've loved the ones I've gotten so far. Thank you all so much*


End file.
